


Thunderstorm

by PersonOfSinterest



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 17:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15587355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonOfSinterest/pseuds/PersonOfSinterest
Summary: Just some fluff I wrote at 2am during a thunderstorm





	Thunderstorm

It was 2am, pouring rain, and Gavin Reed was on your doorstep holding a bag and looking like a lost puppy.  
“Reed…? What’re you doing here?” You yawned, attempting to rub the sleep from your eyes.  
He pushed his wet hair from his face and grinned. “I, uh, didn’t really have anywhere else to go...can I come in?”  
You and Reed were partners at the DPD, tolerating each other’s presence enough that you didn’t try to kill each other on sight, but you never thought he would look into your file for your address.  
“Yeah,” you mutter, stepping aside.  
He nods gratefully, moving past you and trembling. You shut the door and hug your arms closer to yourself. “Did something happen? It’s not like you to show up without a stupid reason.”  
He smirks at the floor, anxiously fingering the bag’s straps. “I, uh...my brother is staying with me for a few days and if I stayed in that house any longer I would’ve killed him. You were the first person I thought of when I left, so…” He looks up at you sheepishly.  
You weren’t used to seeing this side of him, a soft spoken, almost kind side. “Do you wanna crash here for a bit?”  
“Yeah, that’d...that’d be great, Y/N, thanks.”  
“What else are friends for?” You yawn. “I can either set you up in the living room or in my room, but do _not _think you’re sleeping in my bed. Dogs sleep on the floor.”__  
He chuckled. “Well, if I don’t get to sleep _with _you, I might as well sleep _near _you. Besides,” he wrapped his arms around your waist, causing your breath to catch in your throat. “You might change your mind.”____  
You roll your eyes and gently shove him off, grabbing a sleeping bag from your closet and tossing it to him. “No bed. Or I won’t feed you tomorrow. Goodnight.” You climb back under the covers, curling up at the sound of the rain.  
He smiles at your sleeping form, changing into his pajamas when a bolt of lightning flashes across the room followed by a clap of thunder. You bolt upright in the bed, eyes wide.  
“Whoa, L/N, it’s just some thunder, it’s ok,” Reed sits on the bed gently wraps an arm around your shoulders, which you lean into gratefully.  
“Yeah, I know, I just…” another clap of thunder makes you wrap your arms around his neck and bury your face into his shoulder. He instinctively pulls you closer. “Hey, it’s alright. I won’t let anything hurt you,” he says gently.  
You slowly lift your head and see him smiling, but not in a mocking way. He seems to genuinely care. “Um...about the whole ‘not in my bed’ thing...could you maybe sleep up here tonight? Because the storm and...and all…”  
Before he could stop himself, Reed kissed your forehead. “Yeah, of course. Anything for my partner.”  
You half-smiled, laying down as he laid beside you, putting an arm around your waist. You put your hand on top of his, relaxing when you felt his chest against your back. His steady heartbeat helped to calm you down immensely. “Thank you, Gavin,” was the last thing you said before drifting off.  
He smiled, pressing his forehead into your shoulder. “No...thank _you, _Y/N.”__

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluff I wrote at 2am during a thunderstorm


End file.
